My Peter Griffin
by bigbadoneechan
Summary: Homer Simpson accidently goes to Peter Griffin's house... hilarity ensues! co-written by Brak (not a user on this site)


home simposon got home from work one day but accidentaly didnt go home, but went to the family guy house!

he was like "doh"

brain the dog saw homer and said "hey homer whatre you doing here?"

homer said "well shit i accidentaly drove here cuz my gps says this is home"

"why does your gps say this is your home homer?" said brian, making a pun

"because i fuck your mom" said homer

"so you fuck a dog?" said brianm known human-fucker

homer had to think for a second. his epic prank had gone wrong AND sexual.

NOT CLICKBAIT!

suddenly, peter griffin showed up back from work, prvbably, i dont know if he has a job.

"hey homer, whatre you doing at my house? fucking my wife again?" peter said

"oh hey beter" said homer "can i stay over for dinner, im out of gas in the car"

"yeah ok" said peter griffin

so then they sat down to have dinner. quagmire was there because he was fuckin i dunno being a creep

on the wife and he said "hey homer can i borrow your car for the night? i gotta go pick up

my seven illigetimate children from daycare"

"yeah ok" said homer

so then quagmire drove homers car to a gas station and accidently hit a gas pump and blew up and died.

and then theres a [ainfully long 7-minute shot of quagmire burning to death. because its family guy,

he also has a smile on his face because he sees a hot ass.

back at the dinner, stewie walks in and says "oh hey homer, fucking my wife again i see"

and then lois comes in and says the exact same thing, word for word.

stweie sues her for copyright infringement and wins.

real epic.

bart simpson then comes into the door, clothes wripped and barb wire sticking out of his leg.

"hey dad i think you forgot to bail me out of jail i guess" bart said

"doh i knews i was forgetting something" said homer, slapping his forehead

peter then slapped homers ass and said "he was too busy fucking my wife i guess"

bart laghed, pretending to get the joke, and said "hey maybe if i fuck someones wife, ill be funny too"

homer, visibly nervous and hoping his wife isnt targeted next, changes the subject and says "boy it sure is

hard to eat dinner and taqlk at the same time"

this causes homer to start choking and bart stats laughing because he finally got revenge

for all the times he got choked to death. so then homer choked to death.

"oh gee this reminds me of when homer came to my house and choked to death" said peter,

and then the whole scene played again. but slightly slower somehow.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER

at homers funeral, master shake is giving the final sermon

"homer was my man, my dude, my wife fucker, and the only guy i knew who was wiloling to share

his donuits with me. i only wish i was there to see him choke to death so i could wash down

the food that was choking him."

"oh my god thsi is so fucking stupid" said meatwad. "can we please go home so i can play

billy hatcher on gameboy"

"sorry meatwad, said early cuyler of squidbillies "we have to respect a dead cartoon, even if

he isnt adult swim like we are"

hank hill shows up with a shotgun and says "hwat, fox50 or bust," and then he shoots master shaKE IN THE HEAD(?)

suddenly the funeral turns into a gun fight, because peter griffen pulls out a gun and shoots back even tho

hes on fox too. eric andre then comes out of teh bathroom and sends hanibal over to screw everyone

over with his shitty landlord deals, but he doesnt have a gun, so he dies.

steve bruhle, who happened to be sitting near the organ of the church, starts playing

bach music as the gunfight worsens as metalocalypse drops grenades they were trying to throw and

accidently blows themselves up. the warden from superjail dodges all the bullets because

he moves like an adventure time character and then he sends everyone present to jail

except steve bruhl who did nothing wrong. he did however, trip on his way out, gopt a concussion,

and had amnesia so bad he forgot everything, so now space ghost has to teach himn how to wipe

his own ass again.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER, IN SUPERJAIL

Brak is singing what day is it and his cellmate peter griffin is crying to himself at the beaty of it.

also because his wife lois died in the gun fight.

he thinks to himself "man i sure do wish i could go for some hot dogs right now" and so

he decides to break out of jail. superjkail, to be precise.

at lunch, eating hot dogs, he gangs up with bart simpson to break out and get some hot dogs.

the two start digging a tunnel outside and when the tunnel is finished, the warden finds then and says

"stop! you two are supposed to be in charge of laundry today!"

but bart and peter do not listen, because they are too busy dioing kickflips thru the tunnel on their skateboards

to get the hell out of there.

they finally arrive back at the griffin household, and peter says "wow i sure do wish

homer was here so i could make a joke about him fucking my wife" a single tear falls from his eye

when bart says "but wait, your wife is dead, homer is dead, theyre fucking in heaven

the life comes back into peters eye and he says "wow homer, fucking my wife again i see"

the ghost of quatgmire, (he didnt go to heaven because he didnt deserve it) starts to get jelous

about homer fucking lois so he says "i know! ill haunt the griffin household so i sorta not really

get revenge! my first act is to piss in the toilet and not flush it!"

so he does that and griffin sees the pee ansd says "looks like i forgot to flush before going to superjail

and then pisses in the toilet and doesnt flush it.

quagmire, defeated again, decides "ok fine, ill just brain over in a car!"

and so he does.

at brains funeral, peter sees the ghost of quagmire shitting on the coffin. his ghost ectoplasm shit

getting all ovrt brains dead tire-marked face.

"quagmire, i thought you were my friend!" peter said

"peter! i thoughy you were MY friend!" quagmire said, "why wont you let me fuck your wife!?"

peter then picked up his smartphone, ignoring the questuion, said "millenials am i right," then called teh ghostbusters\

the ghostbusters say "hello wsho is it" and oeter says "its peter griffing, the ghost of my friend

quagmire is shitting on my dogs corpse"

the ghostbusters say "please stop praknk calling us" and then peter says "no im the real peter griffing"

"oh ok" say the ghostbusters" we get prank called a lot" and then they sent slimer to the funeral

but that means there are just TWO GHOSTS SHITTONG ON BRAIN NOW!

"HAHAHA NOW YOU GOT PRANKED" say the ghostbusters, calling on the phone "im gonna go film

a porno now" said bill murray.

peter starts grabbing his knee and doing that meme thing where he gasps alot because its the

only way he knows how to deal with pain.

then quagmire hears a voice from heaven saying "hey its mer god, i know you have been pretty shitty,

but im gonna let you have your rest now." quagmire starts to get really happy, because now he can

fuck lois, so he says his catchphrase, but then the devil shows up and says "haha actually you have to go

to hell" and then he goes to hell. but not just any hell! futurama robot hell!

and then peter griffin lives hapily ever after with bart simpson as his new son.

THE END


End file.
